A Mistake
by Miloke
Summary: My imaginations start when I watch QSD epi 60...


Disclaimer : All character is belong to MBC,, due the contain of this fiction.. author don't have any responsible cause it made only by my imagination.

So please don't sue or bashing me!

This is contain lemon lime and rated for mature reader… so don't protes,, just read and don't throw me any tomato..

Fic ini berawal dari episode 60 ketika Yang Mulia Ratu sedang berbincang dengan Bidam membicarakan masalah surat dari kapal yang tak berawak.

Ketika mendadak terserang sakit dan mencegah Bidam memanggil tabib dengan menarik lengan Bidam. Bidam duduk setengah berjongkok menatap Deokman yang duduk sambil menatap Deokman dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir

"Yang Mulia terlihat sangat pucat, apa Yang Mulia benar-benar sakit? Hamba khawatir" ujar Bidam. Deokman menghela nafas sejenak dan menenangkan diri sambil memegang dadanya merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Bidam tunggulah disini, tidak perlu memanggil tabib, hanya saja aku memikirkan hal ini terlalu keras" jawab Deokman.

Kemudian Deokman menoleh ke arah Bidam yang masih dengan tatapan lembut yang menunjukkan kecemasan, hatinya berdesir setiap kali melihat mata Bidam seperti itu ditambah genggaman erat tangan Bidam yang hangat dan kuat menjalarkan kenyamanan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"sebaiknya Yang Mulia beristirahat" saran Bidam sambil berdiri dan menarik lembut tangan Deokman agar mengikutinya.

Deokman menuruti dan bangkit berdiri tapi rasa lemas masih menyelubungi tubuhnya. Deokman menggengam tangan Bidam lebih erat untuk lebih menahan bobot tubuhnya. Kala Deokman mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan, dia mulai merasakan limbung sehingga hampir terjatuh condong ke depan ke arah Bidam. Bidam dengan sigap menahan Deokman dengan kedua lengannya merangkul lengan Deokman yang satu lagi agar Deokman tidak terjatuh.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhadapan sangat dekat, Deokman bisa merasakan nafas Bidam yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya.

"Yang Mulia.." panggil Bidam dengan suaranya yang lembut. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan tapi Deokman begitu menyukai Bidam memanggil dengan suara seperti itu. Bidam masih saja menatapnya dengan mata penuh kasih sayang, Deokman sedikit mendonggakkan kepalanya dan langsung menangkap mata Bidam.

"Bidam.." balas Deokman dengan suara hampir seperti desahan.

Bidam tidak bisa menguasai dirinya, berada dekat dengan wanita yang sangat dicintainya dan yang paling diinginkan lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, memaksa dirinya berpikir tidak rasional bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah seorang penguasa, seorang raja.

Tapi Bidam hanya merasakan bahwa ia adalah deokman..dan perasaan cintanya mendorong Bidam untuk memeluk Deokman erat dalam rangkulannya. Ia tidak perduli ketika Deokman merasa jengah dan terkejut tapi untuk beberapa saat, hanya pelukan erat yang ia inginkan tidak lebih.. hanya beberapa saat, dan ia siap menerima penolakan dari Deokman.

Tapi ternyata Deokman membalas pelukannya, Bidam merasakan tangan Deokman menekan punggungnya. Bidam bisa merasakan nafas Deokman menyentuh telinganya dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bidam menolehkan kepala sedikit agar ia bisa mengecup pipi Deokman, tapi entah mengapa Deokman melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka saling berhadapan memiringkan wajahnya sangat dekat,, dekat dan Bidam tiba-tiba mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Deokman.

Awalnya Deokman tidak bereaksi hanya diam belum siap menerima kejutan dari bibir Bidam, tapi Bidam mulai mengerakkan bibirnya dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Baru kali ini, Deokman merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh pria yang ia cintai juga dengan diam-diam, begitu lembut dan membuat otaknya membeku sesaat, perasaan yang aneh seolah menarik darahnya mengalir begitu cepat dan panas.

Lidah Bidam menyapu bagian atas bibirnya memaksa Deokman membuka bibirnya lebih lebar dan seolah dibukakan pintu, bibir Bidam melumat habis bibir Deokman dan menuntut Deokman bereaksi untuk mengerak-gerakkan bibirnya. Deokman membiarkan Bidam mengekplorasi rongga mulut Deokman dengan lidahnya beberapa saat lamanya, sehingga Bidam melepaskan ciumannya karena membutuhkan udara segar untuk bernafas.

"Yang Mulia..aku..aku minta maaf..tapi aku…" bidam merasa telah berbuat lebih dari cukup, tapi sebenarnya instingnya memaksa menginginkan lebih.

"Bidam..,aku mencintaimu" jawab Deokman berbisik. Itu saja yang ingin Bidam dengar keluar dari mulut Deokman, yang bertahun-tahun sudah Bidam menunggu Deokman untuk mengatakannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Yang Mulia" sahut Bidam

"Bidam..panggil namaku.." pinta Deokman.

"Deokman.. deokman.. aku mencintaimu" ulang Bidam, Deokman tersenyum lembut mendengar Bidam, senyumannya membuat Bidam ingin menyatu dengan wanita ini dan mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium Deokman.

Kali ini Deokman langsung membalasnya sambil memejamkan mata seolah menunggu kejutan-kejutan yang akan diberikan Bidam membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir dan lidah yang saling bertautan, tangan Bidam merangkul pinggang Deokman dan Deokman membalas dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Bidam.

Ciuman Bidam beralih dari bibir menyusuri leher dan telinga Deokman pelan dan lembut, membuat beberapa ruam merah bias dan memaksa Deokman mengeluarkan desahan. Bidam segera menyadari antara leher dan belakang telinga Deokman adalah daerah sensitifnya, tubuh Deokman sedikit bergidik kala Bidam menelusuri bagian itu. Dan nalarpun berbicara…

Dengan saling bertatapan dan sesekali berciuman, Bidam perlahan membuka satu persatu pakaian Deokman, sehingga hanya pakaian dalam yang tersisa. Membuat mata Bidam dapat menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Deokman yang indah, Bidam tidak membuang waktu lama untuk membuka sendiri jubah Sangdaedungnya dan melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya. Lalu menuntun Deokman naik ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya.

Deokman merasa berada diantara keinginannya untuk melakukan percintaan melampui batas pikiran rasionalnya, dia menyadari untuk menghentikannya akan lebih sulit, dan ia pun tidak mau berhenti, ia begitu mencintainya, begitu menginginkan Bidam, sebagai wanita yang memerlukan pelukan hangat dan percintaan yang bergairah. Sehingga Deokman membiarkan Bidam melepaskan semua pakaian dan akhirnya mereka berdua telanjang bulat.

Bidam menempatkan tubuhnya diatas Deokman dan mulai menyerang Deokman dengan ciumannya dengan sedikit variasi menyusuri leher lalu ke telinga Deokman kembali lagi ke bibir sambil tangan Bidam aktif meraba-raba seluruh tubuh Deokman.

Deokman menanggapi dengan kikuk karena ini hal pertama baginya, membiarkan Bidam melakukan semua yang sedang merajai nalurinya.

Sekarang Bidam mulai turun ke bawah dari leher ke dada Deokman diselingi dengan kecupan yang meninggalkan ruam merah muda di atas dada Deokman yang polos dan putih. Tubuh Deokman mengejang sedikit menahan geli kala Bidam mengecup buah dada Deokman dan menghisapnya lembut berpindah-pindah dari kiri ke kanan mengikuti irama tubuh yang mulai terangsang.

Deokman mengeluarkan suara desahan dan mengoyangkan badan lembut menahan rasa geli dan nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya, matanya terpejam dan tangan deokman sesekali mengusap rambut Bidam yang entah bagaimana kejadiannya, gelungan rambut Bidam terlepas dan rambutnya terurai.

Setelah puas dengan payudara Deokman, lidah Bidam menyusuri perut Deokman diselingi dengan kecupan lembut, Deokman semakin tidak karuan mendesah dan bergumam ketika ciuman Bidam mulai mengarah kebagian intimnya, Bidam merenggangkan paha Deokman lebih lebar agar dia dengan bebas melahapnya.

"biidaamh…apa yang kau lakukan.. hhmm.. eeh.." desah Deokman ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Bidam, yang Deokman lihat kepala Bidam berada diantara kedua pahanya dan merasakan lidah Bidam menyapu semua bagian kewanitannya, diselingi beberapa kecupan dan hisapan membuat Deokman tidak bisa berpikir, otaknya benar-benar beku sekarang. Deokman merasakan bagian intimnya sangat basah oleh cairan.

Tubuh Deokman mengejang, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan sambil mata terpejam dan tangan kirinya meremas seprai, tangan kananya memegang pundak Bidam dan menancapkan kukunya disana, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Deokman tidak tahan lalu ia menarik pundak Bidam agar menghentikan aksinya, dan Bidam langsung naik menuju ke bibir Deokman, lalu diciumnya Deokman dengan bernafsu sehingga lidah mereka berdua saling menari dan mengeluarkan suara kecupan yang nyaring.

Dan mereka akan memulai permainan, Bidam berlutut dan mengusap-usap kewanitaan Deokman lalu Bidam memegang kejantanannya dan membimbingnya masuk sambil Bidam terus mencium leher Deokman. Ketika Bidam memasukkan batangnya dalam lubang, Deokman menjerit kecil

"ouch..hah..Bidam sakit" protes Deokman meringgis.

"tenanglah sakitnya sebentar..tahan.. Deokmanku" Bidam mencium bibir Deokman agar Deokman lebih nyaman dan Bidam berhasil memasukkan miliknya sedikit. Deokman melepaskan ciuman Bidam dan berkonsentrasi pada aksi Bidam memasukkan barang miliknya, tangannya merangkul punggung Bidam erat dan menguratkan jarinya kuat.

"oh.." Deokman tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini dan perlahan dia meneteskan air mata, Bidam melihatnya dan berbisik

"apa kau mau aku menghentikannya?"

"tidak..teruskanlah..aku siap" Deokman menatap Bidam dan Bidam membalasnya menatap Deokman lembut seakan mengerti keadaan Deokman yang pertama kalinya melakukan hubungan ini. Lalu Deokman tersenyum kecil dan memulai mencium bibir Bidam lagi,

Bidam yang sudah sangat terangsang akhirnya mendapat lampu hijau dan berusaha dengan lembut memasukkan miliknya kembali sambil tangannya meremas lembut buah dada Deokman. Akhirnya Bidam bisa memasuki Deokman. Dia mengatur posisi di atas Deokman senyaman mungkin agar Deokman juga ikut merasa nyaman.

Sekarang seluruhnya sudah masuk ke dalam, Deokman merasa milik Bidam merobek seluruh bagian bawah perutnya tapi entahlah Deokman merasa sakit tapi ia juga menginginkannya. Deokman merintih pelan,

"apa masih sakit?" bisik Bidam sambil mendesah di telinga Deokman. Deokman mengelengkan kepala dan mengoyangkan pinggulnya sesuai naluri

"aku akan bergerak cepat sekarang sayang, tahanlah.." lanjut Bidam, lalu Bidam mengerakkan bokongnya dari pelan..pelan..cepat..dan cepat beraturan.

Deokman menahan sakitnya dengan meremas seprai dan merangkul punggung Bidam, kakinya direnggangkan untuk mengurangi sakitnya tapi semakin lama Deokman merasa enak juga seiring dengan gerakan Bidam dan dia merasa badannya dialiri listrik dan tubuhnya menegang karena Deokman merasa nikmat sekali, Deokman akhirnya merangkul kepala Bidam dan membenamkannya ke lehernya lalu berbisik mendesah

"bidam..bidam..aku..aahhh", Bidam mengerti Deokman akan mencapai klimaksnya dan ia menambah kecepatan gempurnya akhirnya Deokman merangkul punggung Bidam sangat erat hingga Bidam merasa punggungnya akan patah karenanya dan badan Bidam jatuh menindih Deokman, Deokman mengeluarkan erangan pelan dan memejamkan mata sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya tanda Deokman mencapai orgasme dan Bidam merasa ada sedotan kuat yang menghisap miliknya semakin ke dalam perut Deokman sehingga Bidam mengeluarkan erangan kecil juga lalu dia merasa miliknya diguyur cairan hangat setelah Deokman selesai orgasme dan melonggarkan rangkulannya, Bidam terus melanjutkan aksinya dengan sangat cepat sehingga Deokman mengaduh lalu kemudian Bidam pun mencapai orgasme panjang dan menjatuhkan diri diatas badan Deokman sehingga Deokman merasa sesak dan Bidam membenamkan kepalanya di leher Deokman, nafas Bidam terasa panas dan memburu.

Deokman merasakan cairan yang hangat dan deras memenuhi rahimnya dan perlahan milik Bidam mengerut di dalamnya. Bidam mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Deokman, mereka saling menatap mesra dan tersenyum lalu berciuman lembut tanda penutupan, tangan kanan Bidam memegang pipi Deokman lalu

"terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu Deokman" bisik Bidam di telinga Deokman sesaat setelah bercinta.

Deokman tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Bidam.

Bidam beralih ke sisi Deokman dan berbaring kelelahan. Cairan merah muda membasahi seprai Deokman, cairan mereka yang bercampur dengan darah milik deokman.

Beberapa saat menjelang subuh, Deokman terbangun dengan tubuh masih tanpa busana dan menoleh kesampingnya, melihat Bidam yang masih tertidur dengan memeluknya erat. Deokman perlahan bangkit bangun dan duduk. Bidam ikut terbangun karena merasakan gerakan tubuh Deokman membangunkannya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Bidam pada Deokman yang masih duduk membelakanginya, punggung Deokman begitu polos dan putih bersih membuat Bidam bangkit duduk dibelakng Deokman, membelai pundak Deokman dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"bidam..ini adalah suatu kesalahan" kata Deokman tiba-tiba membuat Bidam menghentikan aksinya. Deokman menoleh menatap Bidam tajam, tatapan Deokman cukup membuat Bidam mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti atas perubahan ekspresi Deokman.

"kesalahan.." ulang Bidam pelan menuntut penjelasan.

"aku..seharusnya kita tidak boleh melakukan ini, aku menyesal. Seharusnya kita menunggu, tapi aku tidak bisa menguasai diriku, sebagai penguasa, seharusnya aku bisa menahan diriku" jawab Deokman tercekat, Deokman sendiri juga heran dengan perkataannya, tapi ia harus mengambil keputusan karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Kejadian tadi malam, adalah kejadian yang sangat ia inginkan selama hidupnya tapi keadaan dan kewajiban sebagai penguasa, sebagai pemimpin negeri ini mencegahnya untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat kontra bergejolak dalam pemerintahannya. Deokman sangat tahu Bidam melakukannya karena cinta yang tulus bukan dengan niat ingin menguasai dan merebut kedudukan raja, tapi dengan segala kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, yang ditimbulkan oleh para pengikut Bidam, ia harus mengambil sikap secara realistic dan tidak memihak.

"Bidam.. sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu sebelum langit berubah terang, agar orang-orang tidak salah paham tentang kita" saran Deokman tegas, membuat Bidam tidak berkutik. Deokman bangkit meninggalkan ranjang dan berdiri dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan Bidam menuju kamar mandi tanpa menoleh ke arah Bidam sedikitpun.

Bidam menatap Deokman dengan jengah, menatap punggung Deokman yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

O

O

O

O

Itulah saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka yang dilanjutkan dengan perintah Deokman agar Bidam meninggalkan Soerabeol dan memberikan Bidam cincin (epi 60 jg).

Takdir menaungi mereka seperti yang sudah kita lihat nanti di episode berikutnya…

Sekian fic dari saya… g usaa review juga ga apa-apa kok,, maaf kalo jelek terlalu vulgar,, tapi saea hanya manusia biasa *halahh*


End file.
